1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of balloon toys for helium-filled balloons.
2. Related Art
Balloons filled with helium are widely used for children's enjoyment. In general, these balloons are not offered with any other purpose or additional potential other than a weight so the balloon will not fly away.